coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4129 (20th January 1997)
Plot Samantha forces Curly to sleep on the sofa and then tells him he must leave. He tells her that he had to escape from Anne but Samantha refuses to be moved. He offers to reduce her rent and she finally agrees when he knocks £40 a week off. She tells him she must have the best bedroom and a bolt fitted on the bathroom door. Sally thinks it's wicked that Stephen used Don as an excuse to drop them. Anne pleads with Curly to come home with her and turns on him when he refuses. She accuses him of lusting after Samantha and tells him he'll regret spurning her. Ashley falls for Maxine and is thrilled when she asks him to model for her. Gail and Alma fall out over the Mike/Stephen business and the atmosphere in the cafe upsets Roy. Gail tells Alma she doesn't want to fall out with her but Alma tells her she is involved; if Stephen ruins Mike she is ruined too. Anne tells Eric Firman that Curly is sexually harassing her. Eric suggests to Curly that he takes a little break as he's obviously stressed. Curly is bemused. Sean chats Samantha up and invites her out. She tells him she's going walking in Todmorden and invites him to join her. Sean lies and says he loves walking. Anne is victorious when Eric tells her he's suspended Curly so he can sort himself out. Don gets a job operating the taxi firm radio, four nights a week. Mike interrupts Stephen dining with the Platts to tell him he knows he used Don as an excuse to dump him. Gail is shocked to see a callous side to Stephen. Stephen tells Mike he's small fry and can easily be swatted. Cast Regular cast *Samantha Failsworth - Tina Hobley *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Anne Malone - Eve Steele *Maxine Heavey - Tracy Shaw *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Sean Skinner - Terence Hillyer *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tony Horrocks - Lee Warburton *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson Guest cast *Eric Firman - Malcolm Terris *Stephen Reid - Todd Boyce Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Hair by Fiona Middleton *Jim's Cafe *Firman's Freezers - Shop floor and Manager’s office *Baldwin's Sportswear - Office Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Samantha and Curly reach a compromise over living arrangements. Mike gatecrashes dinner at the Platts. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,560,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). Notable dialogue Des Barnes: “Mountain boots? You’ve never climbed a mountain in yer life.” Sean Skinner: “I ‘ave. Holland, it was.” Category:1997 episodes